Oh those blue eyes
by sexy-superman
Summary: my life...it hurts so much...the same series as Memories.
1. Default Chapter

A/n: I hope you like this fic! It's kind of weird! Beware! Please review! Also please read my friends Survivor Island of Survival, it's in the supernatural section in fictionpress.com.  
  
Oh those blue eyes...  
  
By: Syusuke-kun  
  
The sadness of my heart has eaten my heart, bit by bit...piece by piece. The loneliness of it...the memories of it...and most of all the pain of it.  
  
I am craving for a normal life...a normal life of a junior high school student...but this craving can only be kept in my dreams...dreams that I know I cannot reach...no matter what,  
  
Writing this story down, in this park, this park where I have spend my childhood in with my siblings, the park that I love, the park that found a place inside my heart. Thinking about the memories of the par...they make me want to go back through the time somehow and remain forever as a child and do all those things that you wanted to do...the freedom of a child...the innocence. But I can't...I can't no matter what I do...I just can't...no matter how hard I try...I can't. Time has passed like a bird flapping its wings so fast. Memories are now past...but I have to carry on...carry on with my life no matter what kind of danger might be awaiting me...I just have to go on...  
  
Nowa days, I spend most of my times in that park, going through all the memories of the past. They make me happy, no matter how depressed I feel. When I am there I also feel free...free, with the nature around me surrounding me enclosing me...making me feel safe and calm. Free to write my feelings down...down these empty pages of this book. The feelings I cannot tell anyone...even if I told somebody nobody would understand me...the miseries of my life, the cruelty of it...yet my life also posses some beautiful parts in it too. This is the life that I've chained my heart to...yet my life is unique, a life that only I can live in...for nobody's life can be repeated through the history. Different lives. Different people.  
  
A/n: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! 


	2. Saddness

A/n: I hope you will enjoy this one! I wrote it, when our class was having the class party, minus me of course! I dislike any kind of parties, I feel uncomfortable staying with so many people. I don't know why, but when I was small I always start to vomit when I saw my friends enjoying some entertainment. But know it's much better. I've tried to control myself and it succeeds! Nowa days I am very quiet in parties, but I feel good when I can be left alone and have a peaceful time even when so many strangers are surrounding me. It's like I've closed myself into a world of myself. You might not know who the person is talking in the first chap well you will find out soon. Anyways hope you like this fic and R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!!!!!!   
  
Oh those blue eyes...  
  
By: Syusuke-kun  
  
I learned all this from the person I love. But I never dared to tell her...damn my pride. I just can't bring myself to say those words, the words that I knew I created by god to tell her them, but damn my pride. Now my chances are going down the bed but those dreams are coming up to the bed. Those dreams that were forbidden, forbidden to dream about or even think about, a soft feather bed a tempting Sakuno laying on it, lovely oranges reddish hair untied, all nude, pure white blankets with smooth milky limbs sticking out, tempted to be touched. When the dream carried on...I couldn't resist her, I went to her and lied down next to her, but before that I had took of my clothes then I started doing to her things that...that were part of my old mans life. Beautiful female voice moaning, the creaking of the bed, always after that dream I woke up to find myself streaked with cold sweat. I had to admit that...that I love her, since the day when I remembered her name I fell in love with her.  
  
But now it's all over. Our relationship ended which seemed centuries ago, now she is going out with Horio, that show-off. I miss those shy hellos and tasty lunches and especially the sweet kisses, I got if she was really happy. But I betrayed her...and never admitted that I loved her because of my pride. She was the one who confessed to me in front of the whole school. I was embarrassed at that time, but know I regret it. Now she avoids me in the corridors and speaks coldly to me if she has to...very coldly, the coldness goes up my spine and reaches my heart where the coldness becomes part of my heart. My heart...the pain, grieves, lies, explanations, and love that it had gone through is too much for me. I cannot stand it anymore.  
  
The betrayal was too much for her...I knew it by the look on her face...the pain of it the sadness of it. It happened after one of the practices. I walked past one of the little gift shops, it was nearly Valentines Day, the shop window was decorated with pink and red hearts with glitter on them, cute little valentines teddies and Cupids. I was planning to buy something for Sakuno for Valentines Day. I walked into the shop, behind the counter stood a lovely looking girl about my age.  
  
"May I help you sir?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you have any suitable valentine's gifts to girls?"  
  
"Of course, we have some new ones in the storage...um can you wait a moment when I go and fetch them? Or do you want to come with me?"  
  
"Sure, I'll come with you" When we walked into the storage, she offered me some tea.  
  
"Here, have some tea"  
  
She handed me a cup, I took it from her politely.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Ok I'll go now!"  
  
I took one sip of the tea and I felt that the whole world was going black.  
  
"Heh...know I'll have some fun! Yum!"  
  
The girl took her clothes off but left her bra on and started nibbling my ears and after that my neck and then started to attack my chest, when she took the second nibble I became conscious again.  
  
"Get off me you bitch!"  
  
"Yadda! I want to have some fun first!"  
  
She started to attack my chest again.  
  
"Ryoma-sama will love this!"  
  
It was clearly Sakuno's voice, then her body came into view, she looked shocked.  
  
"No...no it isn't true!"  
  
I knew she wouldn't come back into my life anymore...until when SHE replaced her. SHE listened to all my troubles and gave me advice, SHE was very caring. She was the true one who stole my heart...boy she did. 


	3. oh my!

A/n: I hope you will enjoy this one! I wrote it, when our class was having the class party, minus me of course! I dislike any kind of parties, I feel uncomfortable staying with so many people. I don't know why, but when I was small I always start to vomit when I saw my friends enjoying some entertainment. But know it's much better. I've tried to control myself and it succeeds! Nowa days I am very quiet in parties, but I feel good when I can be left alone and have a peaceful time even when so many strangers are surrounding me. It's like I've closed myself into a world of myself. You might not know who the person is talking in the first chap well you will find out soon. Anyways hope you like this fic and R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!!!!!!   
  
Oh those blue eyes...  
  
By: Syusuke-kun  
  
I learned all this from the person I love. But I never dared to tell her...damn my pride. I just can't bring myself to say those words, the words that I knew I created by god to tell her them, but damn my pride. Now my chances are going down the bed but those dreams are coming up to the bed. Those dreams that were forbidden, forbidden to dream about or even think about, a soft feather bed a tempting Sakuno laying on it, lovely oranges reddish hair untied, all nude, pure white blankets with smooth milky limbs sticking out, tempted to be touched. When the dream carried on...I couldn't resist her, I went to her and lied down next to her, but before that I had took of my clothes then I started doing to her things that...that were part of my old mans life. Beautiful female voice moaning, the creaking of the bed, always after that dream I woke up to find myself streaked with cold sweat. I had to admit that...that I love her, since the day when I remembered her name I fell in love with her.  
  
But now it's all over. Our relationship ended which seemed centuries ago, now she is going out with Horio, that show-off. I miss those shy hellos and tasty lunches and especially the sweet kisses, I got if she was really happy. But I betrayed her...and never admitted that I loved her because of my pride. She was the one who confessed to me in front of the whole school. I was embarrassed at that time, but know I regret it. Now she avoids me in the corridors and speaks coldly to me if she has to...very coldly, the coldness goes up my spine and reaches my heart where the coldness becomes part of my heart. My heart...the pain, grieves, lies, explanations, and love that it had gone through is too much for me. I cannot stand it anymore.  
  
The betrayal was too much for her...I knew it by the look on her face...the pain of it the sadness of it. It happened after one of the practices. I walked past one of the little gift shops, it was nearly Valentines Day, the shop window was decorated with pink and red hearts with glitter on them, cute little valentines teddies and Cupids. I was planning to buy something for Sakuno for Valentines Day. I walked into the shop, behind the counter stood a lovely looking girl about my age.  
  
"May I help you sir?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you have any suitable valentine's gifts to girls?"  
  
"Of course, we have some new ones in the storage...um can you wait a moment when I go and fetch them? Or do you want to come with me?"  
  
"Sure, I'll come with you" When we walked into the storage, she offered me some tea.  
  
"Here, have some tea"  
  
She handed me a cup, I took it from her politely.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Ok I'll go now!"  
  
I took one sip of the tea and I felt that the whole world was going black.  
  
"Heh...know I'll have some fun! Yum!"  
  
The girl took her clothes off but left her bra on and started nibbling my ears and after that my neck and then started to attack my chest, when she took the second nibble I became conscious again.  
  
"Get off me you bitch!"  
  
"Yadda! I want to have some fun first!"  
  
She started to attack my chest again.  
  
"Ryoma-sama will love this!"  
  
It was clearly Sakuno's voice, then her body came into view, she looked shocked.  
  
"No...no it isn't true!"  
  
I knew she wouldn't come back into my life anymore...until when SHE replaced her. SHE listened to all my troubles and gave me advice, SHE was very caring. She was the true one who stole my heart...boy she did.  
  
a/n: this is a girl from the prince of tennis playstaion 2 game! 


End file.
